Lumpy
' Lumpy' is a stupid blue moose who is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. He is taller than the other characters and has a unique body structure in comparison. His stupidity usually results in him causing the deaths of many characters, and to a lesser extent, himself. Trivia *Lumpy is similar to Homer Simpson, as both are known for their stupidity, both have held many occupations, both have been shown to eat a lot, and Lumpy's relationship with Cuddles is somewhat similar to Homer's relationship with Bart. *Lumpy has been shown to enjoy eating meat, which is odd since real moose are herbivores. Then again, the characters of Happy Tree Friends are portrayed as mostly human in behaviour, which this may be an example of. *Most of the time, Lumpy's mismatched antlers change positions, although there have been occasions where this does not happen. This is mostly due to laziness on the animators' part, similar to how Toothy's teeth change from his usual teeth to the standard buckteeth. This goof is easier to notice when Lumpy is looking back and forth. *Throughout the entire series, Lumpy is always seen with one of his antlers up and the other antler down. There were only two instances where both of Lumpy's antlers were pointing at the same direction, one was in From A to Zoo and the other one was in Concrete Solution. *There is a running gag with Lumpy that occurs when he tries to drive, only to have his ride set in reverse which leads to the death of another character. He does this in The Way You Make Me Wheel, Can't Stop Coffin, and The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Gallery LumpyInTrouble.jpg|Lumpy is really in trouble. S3E21_Lumpy_the_vampire.png|Lumpy The Vampire. Icy_you.PNG.png Limb_4.jpg Pitchin' Impossible Petunia and Lumpy.png Pi mole hears something.png TheMoleNeedsSomething.jpg Carny_Lumpy.jpg Rocket Inside.jpg S1E1 Kids on Merry-Go-Round.gif Giggles mad at Lumpy.png|Giggles is pissed at Lumpy. Genie_LumpyZ.jpg Happy genies.jpg Magician_LumpyZ.png Snapshot 5 (12-24-2014 11-32 PM).png|Lumpy became Christopher Walken. Lumpy_and_Russell.png Treasure_map.jpg Iah_next.png S3E24 Lumpy and Flippy.png S3E24 Fliqpy dead.png Director_Lumpy.jpg OhXmasTree5.png Don't cry, I'll take you home.PNG.png Upantlers.png 583px-Picture1.png Baghygfuydfuif.png Bldffgfg.png Lumpy_antlers_up.png Andcheck.png Farmer_Lumpy.jpg Butcher_Lumpy.jpg Lumpy coping Handy.PNG|Lumpy is pissed. Angry_lumpy.png|Really pissed. Indexget.jpg Spittingfishout.png Indexlumpyrussell.jpg Lumpy0.jpg|Russell killed Lumpy and he faces the worse. Lumpyjumpsoff.png STV1E13.1 HTGT44.png Lumpy_Golf.jpg Sickgiggles.png Under_51.jpg|Wow! Lumpy got a charge out of that. S4E5 Lumpy, Pop and Disco Bear.png Home is Where the Hurt is.png Home is where the hurt is.JPG.jpg Rink_Worker_Lumpy.jpg|Skis at a skating rink is not a good idea Lumpy. Seasickness.png|What's the matter Lumpy? Are you feeling seasick? Devel 13.jpg|Damn it Mole! Don't intrude on Lumpy in the dark room! S3E6_Peas_in_a_Pod_16_by_9.png|"This town ain't big enough for the two of us!" S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png S3E9_SF_Lumpy.png Happy-trails.png Greendog.png Eyedog.png Lumpyland_Lumpy (1).jpg S4E1_You're_Kraken_me_up_Beach.png S4E9_Lumpy_Comes.png Addrfrhthbgh.png Fireman_Lumpy.jpg S3E14_Fireman_steps.png Animal_Control_Lumpy.jpg Ewwreaction.png Captainlump.png Every Litter Bit Hurts.png Purplesawdust.png Let_it_Slide.jpg Stealing_the_Spotlight.jpg RS39.png RS40.png Artjrhgvuhughughg.png RS48.png RS49.png Seize The Day 0001.jpg S4E8_Counsellor.png Awshucks.png Snow13.png|Lumpy can lay shirtless in the winter... S3E5_Lumpy.png|...but wears winter clothes in the desert. STV1E12.3_Junk_1.png Keepin'_it_Reel.jpg|Lumpy did not like the show! Fisherman_Lumpy.jpg S4E2_All_Work_Lumpy.png Clerk Lumpy.jpg Truck Driver Lumpy 2.jpg Sheriff Lumpy.jpg 2ndTrails29.png Seaman Lumpy.jpg Plumber Lumpy.jpg Flowers.jpg S4E7_Lumpy's_Got_a_new_Job.png Santalump.png S3E23_10.png S3E23_Aha.png YTCS45.png Goooal.png Mysterynumber.png Racer_Lumpy.jpg Lumpy-Knitting.png Yfdcf_gvv.png IOYH_weedwhacker.png Hairrope.png Indoorbike.png S3E1_Holy_moose.png 88537_512x288_generated_Nzw-nWv9DUO0yMEKQhREyg.jpg Projector.png Lumpy_Postman.jpg